A Father's Concern
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Carlisle has a talk with Edward regarding his behavior. 'Son, you're going to drive her away if you keep this up' I thought, raising an eyebrow when Edward scowled in my direction.


A Father's Concern

By: Lady Saffir

Rating: G

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Universe. The characters just keep talking to me and I'm just putting what they tell me in to writing.

AN - Yet another from Carlisle's POV. He and Esme won't stop (politely) insisting to be heard. I can't tell you how many stories I have to tell from one or both of their POV.

Being stuck in a car with Emmett for more than half an hour was usually a bad idea. When he had ammunition to use against you, the ride became practically unbearable. I almost pitied Edward for whatever thoughts Emmett was throwing his way, but my son had brought this upon himself. We were used to his almost fanatical need to plan out anything that involved Bella, but having his sister kidnap her while we were hunting was pushing the limits.

'Son, you're going to drive her away if you keep this up' I thought, raising an eyebrow when Edward scowled in my direction.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" Edward muttered. "She has no sense of self preservation. She thinks hanging out with a bunch of teenage werewolves is a good idea. WILL YOU STOP THAT!" he roared, reaching up to smack the back of Emmett's head.

"What? Jeez, can't a guy be left alone with his thoughts?" Emmett asked, turning around to look at his 'little brother'. "If you don't like it, don't listen. It's rude."

"Emmett, please stop picking at Edward. Edward, stop letting Emmett get such a rise out of you, you know that's all he's looking for. Jasper, I hope you aren't encouraging their behavior," I ordered, looking at each of my sons in turn.

"What did I do?" Jasper asked. "I wasn't doing anything."

I caught the smirk Jasper sent Emmett, and could only sigh. It was going to be a very long trip.

We had been in the reserve for several hours now, so I finally felt it would be a good time to approach Edward regarding his behavior towards Bella. For all of his intelligence and years of experience, he was still a seventeen year old boy, having to deal with his first serious relationship. While Esme and I understood Edward's protective feelings, and rejoiced in the fact that he had finally found someone to spend eternity with, we were concerned. By trying to impose his will on Bella, he was only driving a wedge between them, and most likely re-enforcing Bella's insecurities.

'Edward' I called mentally, turning to face the north as I heard him approach me. He was at my side in seconds, struggling to compose his features. He knew why I wanted to talk and it was very obvious he didn't want to have this discussion.

"What am I supposed to do then?" He asked, frowning in to the distance. "She won't listen to reason. Carlisle, if anything was to happen to her-" Edward broke off, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm trying to avoid a repeat of Italy."

"Son, I understand that Bella's safety is your first and foremost concern, but there has to be another way," I started, gesturing for him to walk with me through the woods. I studied the undergrowth, hoping to find the right words. "Have you tried explaining to her your reasons? Perhaps-"

"She just insists that she'll be fine and that I'm worrying unnecessarily. I can't get her to see how dangerous werewolves are."

"Dangerous to vampires? Yes. I would think, though, that given their actions in the past we can safely assume that the pack truly would protect Bella from any danger. She's already found a way around your protective measures once. If you continue down this path, I'm afraid that Bella will try more drastic measures. Edward, is this only about Bella's safety? Or is it more about Jacob Black?" I asked gently, careful to keep my face neutral.

I could see Edward open his mouth to defend his reasons as purely a safety factor but he paused, sighing after a second.

"A bit of both, I suppose," he admitted grudgingly, scowling at the ground. "Carlisle, what am I supposed to do?"

The strain in my son's voice pulled at my sympathy. What would it be like to have to constantly worry about my mate's safety, to know that she was so much frailer than she realized? I couldn't truly understand Edward's position but I tried to place myself in his shoes. If it was Esme would I truly be able to act rationally at all times?

"Especially if she was as accident prone as Bella?" Edward murmured.

I sighed, wishing I had a good answer. "You're protective instincts are a credit to you, Edward," I began, treading lightly. "Just remember that Bella has grown up in a time when women are not only encouraged to be independent creatures but to act on their thoughts and feelings. This is a vastly different time than when you were raised."

"I know, Carlisle, I'm trying. But when I'm away from her..." Edward trailed off, kicking at a rock and shattering it to dust. "It's like I can't properly breathe. Even for all that I can focus on a multitude of things at once, Bella occupies such a large part of my being that all of my actions revolve around her. Do you understand?" he pleaded, placing a hand on my arm to pull me to a stop.

"I do," I promised, smiling reassuringly. "And I'm sure your brothers feel the same. To find a woman that loves you unconditionally - it's a rare thing, Edward, and you should treasure it. You'll find yourself doing things you swore you wouldn't because she smiled at you. The sun will catch her hair and you'll forget why you should be against whatever it is she wants. That's what love is, Edward."

The silence stretched between us, both of us perhaps a bit surprised at my waxing eloquent on the feeling of love.

"Well, let's head back to camp," I suggested, breaking in to a steady run. Edward paced easily next to me and it was obvious that his thoughts were far from his current surroundings. We arrived back at the designated meeting spot in short order. Edward's phone beeped signaling a message. He pulled it out and swiftly punched in the code to retrieve his messages. The smile that crossed his features had me staring at him quizzically.

"Listen," he chuckled, hitting a button to repeat the message.

I listened to Bella threaten bodily harm to Edward, smiling despite myself.

"She's going to be a handful when she's a newborn," I chuckled, handing the phone back to Edward.

"Yes, she is," he agreed softly, saving the message. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he finished so softly I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly. 


End file.
